cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Scorpion
Overview |badges=The Stinger Usurper }} His origin is both Technology and Science. His level range is 40-44 as well as 45-50. Black Scorpion is also an Archvillain who serves under Lord Recluse in the Arachnos faction. He also awards the patron power Mace Mastery to villains who complete his patron arc. Heroes can face him in Recluse's Victory as one of the signature villains that show up as reinforcements. __TOC__ Information Description Black Scorpion is a man encased in a large, bulky suit of high-tech battle armor. Huge and menacing, the armor is equipped with a functioning scorpion-like tail on the backside, and the right arm ends in an intimidating blaster cannon. Ernesto Rodriguez embodies the concept of raw power through technology. Whatever it takes, whatever piece of his body or soul needs to be spliced, altered, or removed to grant him more power, Ernesto seems willing to do it. His unbridled hunger, absolute loyalty, and low intelligence makes him the perfect servant for Lord Recluse. History Ernesto Rodriguez was a South American mercenary. On mission that took him into the U.S., he invaded the hidden lab of Leonard Bowen, where Rodriguez and his team faced a bloody fight with high tech security. Specifics are sketchy at best, but it is known that Rodriguez found an armored battlesuit that Bowen was working on. The mercenary tortured the scientist for information about the suit, then killed him and took it. Ernesto became the Black Scorpion. As a superpowered mercenary, Black Scorpion fought for money and upgrades to his armor. It was during this time he hooked up with the like-minded Silver Mantis. This well-matched team soon came to work for Arachnos. Black Scorpion oversees Arachnos' scientific division, where he uses his considerable talent for violence to "motivate" the scientists, more than making up for his low intelligence. Quotes Initial contact: Black Scorpion: You know who I am. I'm the greatest and most powerful of Lord Recluse's lieutenants - Black Scorpion! I alone have the raw power necessary to enforce his will. If you prove yourself strong enough, you will have the chance to enforce my will! Character Stats Secret Identity: Ernesto Rodriguez Origin: Technology Archetype: Brute Primary Powers: Secondary Powers: Other Powers: Store * Tier 1 Inspirations * * * * * * Badge Story Arcs Missions Levels 40-44 Armor Wars Souvenir: Dr. Quatrexin's Armor Fragment This is a piece of Dr. Quatrexin's armor, taken from him after his defeat in a story you like to call Armor Wars It all started when Black Scorpion sent you to collect payment from Crey for a side job he did. Breaking into the Crey lab, you wreaked havoc and collected Black Scorpion's payment. You also discovered something very important - Crey used the time spent with Black Scorpion to analyze and derive schematics of his power armor! Black Scorpion was furious! Black Scorpion sent you to one of Crey's main robotics labs in Paragon City to see if you could find the truth behind the schematics theft. You discovered that Crey was working on a new mass-producible variant of the Scorpion armor, designed by non other than Dr. Quatrexin, the designer of Black Scorpion's original suit of power armor! The Paragon Protector you interrogated in the robotics lab mentioned that Quatrexin was operating right under Black Scorpion's nose, so Black Scorpion sent his operatives on a reconnaissance of Grandville. He received reports of Crey activity in the Gutter beneath Spider City, so you were sent to investigate. There you found Crey field-testing their newest development: Crey Scorpinoid Tanks! You destroyed the Scorpinoid squads and interrogated the research leader, discovering that Crey thought Quatrexin was holding out on them since the Scorpinoids weren't working quite as effectively as they should be. Black Scorpion's operatives traced the Crey Scorpinoids back to a Crey lab in Grandville. You went in to find Quatrexin, but found Malta headed up by a group of Knives of Artemis taking down everyone in the lab! It turns out Dr. Quatrexin betrayed Crey and went over to Malta! Black Scorpion conceded to getting the Arachnos Arbiters involved at this point. He didn't feel he could start going after Malta without the consent of the Arbiters since Arachnos has an understanding with Malta about their activities. Black Scorpion sent you to speak with Arbiter Daos, who after some deliberation and berating, allowed you to go after Dr. Quatrexin and his Malta allies. Arbiter Daos gave you the coordinates to the Grandville Malta secret base, where you managed to destroy Quatrexin's main research computer and found the location of Quatrexin himself - in Paragon City! Black Scorpion traced the location where Dr. Quatrexin had shipped his armor to - a warehouse in Independence Port of Paragon City. You went there and had a final battle with Dr. Quatrexin and his Malta allies, but even Quatrexin's new advanced power armor wasn't enough to stop you from carrying out the wrath of Black Scorpion! Briefing Alright, I got a problem with one of my 'business partners'. I did a bit of work for Crey industries on the side a while back, but they still haven't come through on the payment! Head over to the local Crey labs, bust it up, find out what they've been working on, and try to get the money they owe me! Keep this operation low-key. Arachnos doesn't need to know I'm working for Crey on the side. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector X93 (Paragon Protector Elite (Fire)) Debriefing You got the payment? Good. What the...? They've got schematics of my armor? Those little corporate weasels! They're going to pay for that theft! Nobody messes with my armor! NOBODY! Briefing I want to know more about what Crey is doing with the schematics to my power armor! They just crossed a line that NO ONE comes back from! Head to the main Crey robotics facility in Paragon City and find out what they are doing with my power armor schematics! There's a boat waiting to take you to Paragon City. I want to crush the head of whoever is behind this! Primary Enemies Debriefing Dr. Quatrexin? New power armor? NOOOOO! Could it be that Dr. Quatrexin is none other than Dr. Leonard Bowen, the engineer who first developed the plans for my power armor? I stole his designs and developed my initial suit of power armor which I've upgraded with Arachnos technology ever since! Now he's working for Crey and developing a new type of armor based on my current suit? I can't allow this to happen! Briefing Dr. Quatrexin cannot be allowed to develop new Scorpion armor! I've sent out operatives to seek out any Crey activity in Grandville, and they reported a convoy of Crey researchers heading into the Gutter area of Grandville. Head into the Gutter and find what the Crey researchers are doing there! If this has anything to do with the new Scorpion armor prototypes, I want to know the truth behind it! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Scorpinoid Troopers * Crey Scorpinoid Tanks Debriefing Crey Scorpinoid Tanks! How dare they! I'll crush them! I'll blast them to pieces! They're dead! I'm going to raze their labs to the ground! Briefing Crey has stolen the secrets of my power armor and Dr. Quatrexin is trying to make suits which rival my own! I'd rather be DEAD than allow this to happen! My operatives traced those Scorpinoid Tanks to the local Crey facility - that might be where Quatrexin is hiding! Head in there and try to find where Quatrexin is hiding! I want Dr. Quatrexin! I WILL have the most powerful Scorpion armor there is! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Paragon Protector Elite (Hostage/Ally) Debriefing Quatrexin went over to Malta? No! They have enough firepower and influence so that it is very dangerous to go up against them - even for Arachnos! We might need some outside assistance. Briefing So Dr. Quatrexin went over to Malta and is building a suit of power armor to rival my own. I cannot allow this to happen. But Malta is a very powerful group, and Arachnos has an understanding with them. And yet, having Quatrexin running loose and outside of Arachnos control - but more importantly out of MY control - is a dangerous prospect. I hate to do this, but I think it is necessary. Speak to Arbiter Daos and inform him of our current predicament. Arbiter Daos will likely be angry because I was working with Crey. At this point, it doesn't matter, because Quatrexin is the larger problem here. Primary Enemies Note The "Location of Quatrexin" is not a glowie, but you get it from a Gunslinger Boss and his minion on one of the floors. Debriefing The plans are destroyed? Excellent! Only I will possess the Black Scorpion suit! You're ambitious, aren't you. I can respect ambition. Briefing At last we found the treacherous Dr. Quatrexin! We've traced the shipment of the power suit to a warehouse in Independence Port. Now we shall crush him and his Malta allies, and then the secrets of the Scorpion suit will be mind alone! Go to the Malta base in Paragon City and destroy Dr. Quatrexin! Victory is close at hand! I will be the one true Black Scorpion! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Quatrexin (Archvillain) Debriefing At last, my old mentor is defeated and the secrets of the Scorpion armor will remain with me! Excellent work. Perhaps it's time I shared some of my secrets with you... Note: Upon completion of this story arc, you will be awarded the single origin enhancement of your choice. Badge * Completing this patron story arc will award the The Stinger Badge for the mission holder. Chink in the Armor Souvenir: Black Scorpion's Armor Fragment This is a piece of Black Scorpion's armor, taken from him after his defeat in a story you like to call Chink in the Armor It all started when an outraged Black Scorpion sent you to destroy one of Ghost Widow's bases after she upstaged him in front of Lord Recluse. During the attack on Ghost Widow's base, one of the Fortunatas there mentioned how Ghost Widow knew that Black Scorpion feared her, and she would use this to her advantage. Black Scorpion of course denied any such feelings, and was furious at the implication. Black Scorpion sent you to speak with Operative Grillo about recent developments into Bane armor technology. Operative Grillo reported the work on the 'anti-phase sequencer' armor upgrade which Black Scorpion requested was going quite slowly. Grillo lamented the lack of a genius like Dr. Aeon behind the project to drive the progress forward. Black Scorpion took Operative Grillo's comments to heart and sent you to kidnap the genius of AeonCorp - Dr. Aeon himself! You attacked Dr. Aeon's lab, fought past his Arachnos guards and managed to take down Dr. Aeon and deliver him to Black Scorpion. Dr. Aeon produced some results almost immediately, producing a Ghostslayer Rifle and Ghostslayer Bomb. Black Scorpion wanted to test the weapons before incorporating them into his armor, and so got the Arachnos Mu Mystics to find a place of high supernatural manifestations. He ended up sending you to a Paragon City graveyard to take down a ghostly creature known as The Soul Reaper. Black Scorpion was pleased with the field test of the anti-ghost technology and planned to incorporate it into his armor. But first he wanted to tie up loose ends by eliminating Dr. Aeon! In order to prevent suspicion from the Arbiters, Black Scorpion told you to speak with Arbiter Daos, telling him how Dr. Aeon came to you and Black Scorpion for a strange experiment which went awry and ended with Dr. Aeon's death. Speaking with Arbiter Daos, you discovered Ghost Widow's operatives had already reported the kidnapping of Dr. Aeon. Arbiter Daos wanted Black Scorpion punished and wanted you to carry out the sentence. First order of business was to rescue Dr. Aeon from Silver Mantis. Doing so, you went after Black Scorpion himself, who was already intent on delivering Ghost Widow to a final demise by planting Dr. Aeon Ghostslayer Bombs in her tower on Mercy Island. You intercepted Black Scorpion before he could plant the bombs and took him down, clearing yourself in the eyes of the Arachnos Arbiters. Briefing Damn Ghost Widow! She had the nerve to upstage me right in front of Lord Recluse! I was discussing increased funding for improvements to my power armor, and she had the nerve to call it a waste of resources which would be better spent increasing the spy network in Paragon City! Waste of resources? Bah! Since when does increasing the raw power of Recluse's most powerful lieutenant a waste of resources? I'm not going to stand for this insult - Ghost Widow needs to be taught a lesson! Ghost Widow has a small base located in Grandville - destroy it! Try to keep this on the down-low. The Arbiters look down about violations of the patron truce, so don't give them an excuse to start investigating. This should teach Ghost Widow to respect me! Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Fortunata Marlia (Forunata Mistress) Debriefing What did that Fortunata say? How dare she! Black Scorpion fears no one! You hear me? No one! S-she was just playing mind games with us! There is nothing Ghost Widow can do to me! Briefing Can you believe Ghost Widow is telling her minions that I fear her? She's probably just trying to foster fear of her 'spooky ghost' look. Bah! On a completely unrelated note, Operative Grillo has been developing new armor defenses for the Arachnos Bane Spiders, and I want an update. If it's something worth looking into, I might be looking to adopt the defense into my Scorpion armor. Go speak with Operative Grillo now! This is all top secret Arachnos business - tell no one of it! Debriefing Damn it! Operative Grillo must be working against me! Perhaps Ghost Widow has subverted his technicians! No, no. Grillo has been faithful to me so far, and his evaluation about the project leader is a good one. Perhaps its time to add new brainpower to the project... Briefing I'm thinking about what Operative Grillo said about adding the necessary genius to getting the anti-phase sequencer project off the ground. It is true Dr. Aeon is a brilliant man, and he could add considerable brainpower to the task. However, going through official Arachnos channels would take FAR too much time. It's time to cut to the chase! Head to Cap Au Diable and kidnap Dr. Aeon from the AeonCrop offices! Aeon will likely be outraged, but after you beat him unconscious and he wakes up in my Arachnos cells, he'll be more willing to see things my way! Some of Black Scorpion's operatives show up to take Dr. Aeon to Grandville! '''Primary Enemies' Notable NPCs * Dr. Aeon (Elite Boss) Debriefing My operatives have Dr. Aeon working on the anti-phase sequencer project! Briefing Dr. Aeon has provided us with a few anti-phase weapons which he said should prove very effective against ghosts! While he was unable to provide me with an anti-phase sequencer defense system for my armor, the anti-phase weapons should prove to be a good offensive deterrent. Of course, I would like to test these weapons before I incorporate them into my armor. I've gotten the Mu Mystics to locate a place in Paragon City with high sightings of supernatural manifestations - a graveyard. Head over to Paragon City and test out the anti-ghost weapons! Yes, they're anti-ghost weapons. Not that I have a problem with ghosts. Just one in particular. Temporary Power: Ghostslayer Rifle Temporary Power: Ghostslayer Bomb You travel back to the Rogue Isles and depart the boat. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * The Soul Reaper (Lost Soul) Debriefing I take it the test went successfully? Perfect! I shall look into incorporating the weapons into my armor - and take care of some loose ends. You're packing some serious power. I respect power more than ambition. Briefing Dr. Aeon's anti-ghost weaponry works perfectly! Once I have the final schematics from Dr. Aeon, I will incorporate the changes into my Scorpion armor. Now I have a means to defend against any ghostly intruders - and Ghost Widow will never think to undermine my authority again! But we must tie up some loose ends. Dr. Aeon has proved most useful, but if he can develop weapons to defeat Ghost Widow's intangibility, he can develop weapons to bypass my armor - this makes him a liability! That's right - we need to eliminate Dr. Aeon! But we have to be subtle about this. We can't go off assassinating Lord Recluse's assets without good reason, so we need to fabricate a solution. Here's what we'll do: I will send you to report to Arbiter Daos about Dr. Aeon coming to us to perform some strange experiments. When we take down Dr. Aeon, we can say that something in the experiment went awry and Dr. Aeon had to be put down. I'll back you up on this, and the word of Lord Recluse's main lieutenant carries far! Now go and report to Arbiter Daos! Remember - we just need to convince Arbiter Daos that the visit to Dr. Aeon was part of a regular experiment. If we do this we can probably clear ourselves of any wrongdoing when Dr. Aeon is eliminated! Mission Success: You rescued Dr. Aeon! Note: Upon exiting the mission, the next mission is auto-posted "Thwart Black Scorpion's plans". Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Night Widow (Hostage/Ally) * Night Widow (Hostage/Ally) * Dr. Aeon (Hostage/Ally?, Elite Boss) * Silver Mantis (Arch-villain) Note: Black Scorpion will appear and attack after you have disarmed the last bomb. As of 9-22-06, the order in which you disarm them matter. Save the bombs in the final room on the second floor for last. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Black Scorpion (Arch-villain) Debriefing You've won this round! The Arbiters have cleared all charges against you, but Black Scorpion will never forget your treachery! Note: Upon completion of this story arc, you will be awarded the single origin enhancement of your choice. Also, Black Scorpion will be rated as a Comrade in your Contact list. There is a second story arc from this contact level 45-50. Levels 45-50 The Destiny Raids Souvenir: A Brass Drill This is a piece from one of the Nemesis Army's deadly drill-machines, torn off the titanic device during the final beachfront battle of the exploit you remember as: The DESTINY Raids It all began when Black Scorpion was ordered to bring you in on Arachnos' biggest plan yet, Operation: Destiny(sic). Scorpion wasn't happy to be working with you again, but the order had come down from Lord Recluse himself, so he couldn't disobey. Your first job was to take out an underwater Longbow base that would be able to warn heroes about Arachnos raids into Paragon City. The next step to clear the way for the raid was to take out Longbow's chaser squadrons by hitting their island base. You blew up a lot of chaser aircraft on the ground and in the air, as well as shut down their radar systems. Even though he was still stinging from your earlier betrayal, Scorpion had to admit it was work well done. Now it was time to make the raid. You went in right after a bombing run had put Paragon City's defenders into chaos. You stole the data needed and destroyed 4 of Portal Corp's major portals, shutting down hero interference in Operation: DESTINY for the time being. There's no rest for the wicked, however, and you had to help Scorpion wrap up some loose ends. An Arachnos base had gone silent, and hero activity was suspected. You went in to investigate, and were fired on by robotic imposters(sic) of Arachnos troopers wielding Nemesis Army weapons! The Prussian Prince of Automatons had replaced everyone in the base with robotic replicas. Black Scorpion's Paranoia went into over-drive, but there was one strange clue: Floating rocks you found in one of the robot's boots. Floating rocks that could only have come from the Shadow Shard! You used the Nerva portal to travel to the strange parallel dimension known as the Shadow Shard, and there you found a massive build-up of Nemesis Army troops. You located their plans, and discovered that they were marshalling their forces to invade Grandville! You arrived with the information, but it was almost too late. The Nemesis Army was on the beaches, and you went to help repel them. You destroyed their drill machines to cut off their reinforcements, crushing the invasion before they could get a foothold and throwing the Nemesis Army back into the sea. With your successful raids into Paragon City and the defense of Grandville against the Nemesis Army, things are definitely looking up. Black Scorpion even seems to have regained a grudging respect for your power, and told you that soon you would be the focal point of the greatest triumph of Arachnos - Operation: DESTINY. You can only wonder what will happen next. Briefing Lord Recluse has ordered me to make nice and work with you again. And I will. But the Scorpion never forgets, and Mantis will never let me forget. So remember that I'm keeping my eye on you. All right, we got a job to do, so let's get this done. This is part of the biggest thing Arachnos is doing right now, Operation: DESTINY. Our part of the operation is to clear a path for a major raid into Paragon City. The first step to doing that is to take out a Longbow underwater base that's in our flight path. Your job will be to enter the base, take out the commander, and plant 6 bombs. Like I said, your job is to plant 6 bombs and take out the base's commander. Even if they can salvage the place, it will keep their eyes off of us for the next phase. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Base Commander (Longbow Officer) Debriefing Alright, you didn't screw that up. Recluse wants you to be the main operative on the next mission. He thinks you can handle it. We'll see. Briefing Now that their early warning is out of action, we can do the next part. See, after the big raid against the Zig in Paragon City, the heroes decided they needed some counter measures. So Longbow's turned a small island into a base for squadrons of those Chaser aircraft. As long as they're flying patrols, it'll be harder to make the strike we want to. So that's where you come in. Without the early warning they would have got from that underwater base, we can catch a bunch of their chasers on the ground and wreck'em before they can become a problem. We'll deliver you there by sub. Once you're in, you'll have to blow up all the Chasers on the ground and in the air. Once you've done that, enter both of the radar towers and destroy the generators. That'll knock'em out of the sky and keep'em blind long enough for the next step in the plan. Primary Enemy Debriefing You did okay. I could have done that better, of course, but the important thing is that Longbow's air wing will be crippled for long enough. Now that the way is clear, it's time to attack Peregrine Island and take what we need. Briefing Now that you've cleared the path, the next step is to make the attack. We're going to Peregrine Island, off the coast of Paragon City. It's hero-controlled territory, and the home of Portal Corp. Your mission will be to steal vital portal research on their computers, and disable 4 of their portals. Think you can handle it? Alright, here's the plan. We're gonna bomb 'em first to soften 'em up, then land some attack craft. Arachnos troops will engage the defenders, then your job will be to enter building 110 and 111. IGNORE building 112, the one on the right. That's straight from Recluse himself. Somethin' about that Ghost Witch doing an op of her own in there. I just follow orders. Your job in building 110 and 111 will be to use the programs we give you to steal data from the computers and disable the portals you find in there. The mission will leave from Ft. Cerberus in Mercy Island. So get moving. This program will help you carry out your mission. '''Debriefing' --Note: This text is based off of not being able to enter building 112-- That went okay, I guess. At least, you didn't betray anyone and then attack them after ratting them out to the arbiters or nothing. At least, not today. Briefing Everything we stole from Portal Corp is in the tech-geeks' hands now, which leaves us with some time to wrap-up some loose ends. Much as I would like to settle differences between us, there's more important work to do, For instance, during the raid, one of our bases fell out of contact. It might be nothing, but it might be a hero operation, too. Your job is to check it out and confront the base commander there about it. "The main thing is to find the base commander. And if they've gone rogue or something, take 'em out. Primary Enemy Debriefing The place was full of Nemesis imposter robots? That's the last thing we need before Operation: Destiny goes on-line! And if those rocks are really from the Shadow Shard, then this can only mean big trouble. Enemies Briefing We got a portal conduit set up for you. It's over on Nerva, so you'll have to move some. Now, Nemesis does a lot of weird things, so a build-up of forces isn't too unusual. What we need to know is if this build-up is gonna come down on top of us. Try to find some records or something. Oh, and avoid fighting if you can. I mean, I don't care if you demolish the whole place, I understand that covert actions may not suit people like us. But you don't have to defeat anything in particular to get through this. We just need information. Enemies You found some Nemesis Army Records! ''You found some Nemesis Army Records! '''Debriefing' You hit gold, but it ain't good news. These plans are for a huge operation. We're only gonna have one chance to stop the Nemesis Army before they get a foothold on Grandville itself! Briefing From the plan you found, we figured out the Nemesis Army plan of attack. But there ain't any time! The attack's gonna happen any minute, and if they get a foothold, they might be able to take part of the island. We're marshalling everybody! You gotta get down to the beaches! I'll see you there myself! Mission Acceptance C'mon! There ain't much time! Get to the rally point there, and I'll meet you on the beach! They're tunnelling up from underground! Mission Map MAPS/MISSIONS/OUTDOOR_MISSIONS/V_OUTDOOR_GRANDVILLE/NEMESIS_BEACH/NEMESIS_BEACH.TXT Notable NPCs * Black Scorpion * Ghost Widow This wretch has told me of their scheme. You must destroy their drills. You will not be unrewarded for your efforts. * Scirocco Do not bother me, I must concentrate. What a glorious battle. * Captain Mako It's time to feast * Nemesis Mole Machine You have destroyed one of the Mole Machines! '''Enemies' Debriefing You did it! The Nemesis Army are slinking back to wherever they came from! You held 'em off and beat their machines! We may have had some tough times in the past, Villain's Name, but you've made good as far as I'm concerned. Now we can turn all our efforts to Operation: DESTINY. And you're gonna have a big part in that, pal. A really big part. Time after Time Briefing After you helped against the Nemesis Army like that, Lord Recluse has told everybody that he believes you're the Destined One he's been looking for, and so, it's now your time to join Operation: DESTINY. So, here's what you need to know: Lord Recluse found a way into a possible future where he triumphed over Statesman and his heroes, but he can only get to one point, and he can't figure out how to make that future become real. But the Fortunatas told him to do two things. First, he had to build a better time-portal, one that could go anywhere in time. Second, he had to find a villain who'd rise up from nothing to the ranks of the elite, and that villain would be able to change his destiny. Lord Recluse thinks that you're it. Now, the new portal is almost done, and he wants you to test it. Alright! The portal's up and running, but it only has sent through small stuff. None of us can go through it, because it's been attuned to you. Oh, we can modify it so it can take the rest of your team along, too. The weird thing is, it's locked right now on one point in time, about 15 years from now. The eggheads say it might be some kind of external force, so the first thing you need to do is fix that. Primary Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Aeon? Before Combat: Success! Oh, no! Combat start: Do it! We've got to kill VILLAINNAME now or the whole world will die! At 75% Life: Stupid old junk! We've got to stop VILLAINNAME! At 50% Life: Our deaths will not matter if VILLAINNAME is eliminated before all this! At 25% Life: There's no time left... Defeated: Must escape... to ruined city! After defeating a villain: I'll only know if it's over when this wasted future ceases to exist. Debriefing What was going on over there? Dr. Aeon was the one trying to stop you? That's nuts! We gotta get to the bottom of this. Lord Recluse ain't gonna be happy with anything holding up his destiny! Briefing Whatever Doc Aeon's up to, it needs to be stopped. Operation: Destiny(sic) is too big for him to mess around. Aeon's got protection, but you're the Destined One, right? So, if you tell Arbiter Daos about Dr. Aeon's interference, he's got to listen and give you permission to bring Dr. Aeon in. Once you have the word from Daos, go in and grab Dr. Aeon. Primary Enemy ((Enemy Arachnos)) Notable NPCs * Dr. Aeon See Also * Black Scorpion's Arachnos profile for a list of his powers External Links * Category:Archvillains Category:CoV_Contacts_Level_40-44 Category:CoV_Contacts_Level_45-50 Category:CoV Technology Contacts Category:CoV Science Contacts